Maybe more than just a friend Tyson one shot
by miss89
Summary: Roxy and Tyson met 1 year ago and became good friends. But as they get closer and closer to one another the chemistry between them shows it's power.


**From the author:** This one shot was made for ann13 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own either Beyblade or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special notes:** There's a lot of jumping in time during this one shot!

* * *

It's about 1 year since the 3rd Beyblade Championship, and Tyson is champ for the third time in a row. A couple of months after the tournament he met you, and you become very good and close friends.

**_ (One year before)_**

It was a warm summer day, and you were practicing your new blade in the city park. It was white and light blue – your favourite colours. As you were practicing you noticed a boy watching you from a distance. What's he looking at? You thought to yourself. You just shrugged and kept on practicing your moves – but it failed and your blade went out of the dish. The strange boy walked over and picked it up. What's he doing with my blade? You thought to yourself.

- "Hey, that's my blade!" you shouted at him. He just smiled and walked up to you.

- "No worries, I won't steal it – I got my own you see" he smiled and handed you back your blade. You took wondering why he didn't keep it and ran away.

- "Uhm, Okay. Thanks I guess. I'm Roxy, what's your name?" you asked him trying to clam yourself down.

- "Oh yea, my name. I'm Tyson" he replied. First you thought he seem familiar, but threw it out of your mind again. There was a silence between you for a short while. You went back to practice.

- "You're not that bad you know" he mumbled. You glared at him in surprise. Wow, he actually gave you a compliment. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

- "I guess" you said and looked over at him.

- "You just need a little more practice" he said and launched his blade in the dish, sending your blade straight back to your hand. You frowned.

- "Nice little trick, but I'm not impressed" you smirked. His blade went back to his hand.

- "I'll help you" he smiled. Normally you would say you didn't need help from others, but in this case you maybe should accept his offer.

- "Okay then" you answered and launched your blade. The dark haired boy walked up and stood beside you and helped you launch your blade better, and the whole day you practiced and slowly your skills improved.

**_ (Today)_**

- " Hurry up Tyson! You are falling behind" you laughed as you were running through the woods.

- "I'm right behind you, Roxy. Right.. behind you" he stopped to catch up his breath. You stopped and looked back at him with a smirk.

- "Gee, and you were supposed to be in good shape?" you said teasingly.

- "Oh yea?" then he started chasing after you. You laughed and tried to run away from him, but he was faster than you. You run out of the woods and to a park nearby. It was a nice and warm summer day and everywhere you looked there were kids beyblading. You slowed down to catch up your breath. It seems like yesterday when you met Tyson in a beyblade match and lost to him. He helped you practice to become better and you did.

- "It seems like yesterday when we met here" you said and smiled to yourself. He nodded.  
- "Yea, it does. You become better" he smiled.

- "Yea now you mention it" you smirked and he looked confused at you.

- "What do you mean Roxy?"

- "How about a battle? Just for old friendship" you smirked and a bright smile came over his lips. You remembered when he told you he was the champion. You almost stood with open mouth and thought it couldn't be true, that Tyson, the champion actually were helping you with your beyblade skills. You were speechless for a short while when you realized he was a friendly soul.

- "Any time" he smirked. You walked up to a beystadium nearby and launched your blades.

- "Don't think I'll go easy on you cause you're a friend" he smirked.

- "You can try" you smirked back and both blades slammed into each other. I'm gonna give him a fight. You thought to yourself. While you were battling you remember first time you battled him for real. You would never forget it.

**_(Flashback)_**

- "Come on Roxy, show me the best you got" he shouted. To be honest you were kinda worried about the battle. In a way you felt you couldn't handle it, but you were not supposed to give up that easily.

- "I will!" you said self confident and smirked. He smirked and nodded. You collected all your power and energy and send it to your blade and it slammed into his.

- "Not bad" he said. You smirked more confident than before. His blade started to glow and crashed into your. I can handle it, I can handle it. You said to yourself. Your blades collided and dust covered the dish and a huge bang sounded. You covered your eyes to the dust. When the dust declined you saw your blade lay next to you. What did I do wrong? You asked yourself. Tyson walked up to you with a smile.

- "Good match Roxy" he smiled at you. You picked up your blade to hide the shame you felt.

- "I guess. You got me too easily" you mumbled under your breath. Then you looked up at him.

- "Hey, it's okay. I've been new once too" he really tried to cheer you up. You gave him a faint smile and just nodded a yes.

**_(End of Flashback)_**

But this time he was not going to beat you that easily. You thought to yourself. This time you were more prepared plus you've become better. You smirked confident.

- "Let's make this a battle for life" he said and you couldn't help but smile at him.

- "You bet" You stayed focus on the dish and did the best you could to stay focused and concentrated.

- "Come on Dragoon!" he shouted and his blade started to spin faster than before. You smirked.

- "Come on Flash! Get him!" you shouted back, and your blades slammed into each other.

- "Look like someone had practiced huh?" he smirked at you. You couldn't deny you actually had. You didn't answer him. You took a deep breath and send all your strength into your blade making it glow and accelerate faster and smashed into his with force bringing it out of course. His eyes widened – you smirked at his reaction.

- "Come on Tyson! Give me the best you got!"you shouted at him and he snapped out of this thoughts. Dragoon slammed into Flash like there was no tomorrow. You gasped a bit and your blades collided in a huge bang and powerful light. You covered your eyes to the light. It was like a déjà vu, but you didn't give up. You believed you actually could do it this time. After the light had declined you spot both blades in the air still fighting.

- "You can do it Dragoon!"

- "Come on Flash" you both yelled and the next what happened didn't any of you know. The battle felt like forever and suddenly you noticed both your blades collapse beside each other in the dish. You stared at each other for a while.

- "What.. did. Just happen?" you asked yourself speechless.

- "I.. don't know" he said and picked up his blade. Then you realized that you didn't lose this time. You did it – you actually did it! You tied with the world champ. A wide grin came over your face and you laughed.

- "That was the best time of my life ever!" you laughed.

- "It was amazing" he replied. "You have definitely become much better" he smiled at you and you blushed at bit at his comment.

- "Hey, what can I say? I had had a good teacher" you smirked. He smiled bright. Wow, he must have been proud, you thought to yourself.

- "Hey, how about ice cream?" he suddenly asked. You lightened even more up. Ice cream!!

- "Sounds great!" you smiled grapping his hand dragging him to the nearest ice cream stand. You both had a love for chocolate ice cream, so you both bought that. You sat on a bench nearby and ate your ice cream.

- "I really thought you had me back there" he said and you looked at him in surprise. He couldn't be serious – could he?

- "Really?" you questioned getting al happy.

- "Yea" he stated. You smiled feeling kinda proud. I guess he doesn't say that often. You thought to yourself.

- "You know.. it maybe sounds a bit crazy, but.." he hesitated. I tilted your head looking confused at him.

- "You okay, Tyson?" you asked him worried.

- "Huh? Yea, I'm fine. It's just.. there's something I wanna say I guess" he mumbled. It was obvious he was nervous, but why? Did you do something wrong?

- "Roxy, I've been thinking about it for a while and.. I guess I like you" he said.

- "I hope you do Tyson, why else would you hang out with someone like me" you smiled.

- "I mean I think I love you Rox" he spat out. You sat gazed at him. You were more or less speechless.

- "Tyson I.. don't know what to say" you said. He put his warm hand unto yours. Your heart beat faster.

- "Really didn't thought I should say this to anyone, but I love you Roxy. You are one of the most incredible girls I ever met" you noticed he was slightly blushing. You blushed at his comment. You took a deep breath to manage to pluck courage to hold his hand back.

- "I think.. I feel the same about you" you blushed harshly. He smiled at you and you gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. His eyes softened and he smirked at you. He leaned in and kissed your lips softly. You blushed to yourself.

- "I love you Roxy" he said.

- "I love you too Tyson" you said and hugged him tightly and returned his kiss.

It's about 1 year since the 3rd Beyblade Championship, and Tyson is champ for the third time in a row. A couple of months after the tournament he met you, and you become very good and close friends.

_**(One year before)**_

It was a warm summer day, and you were practicing your new blade in the city park. It was white and light blue – your favourite colours. As you were practicing you noticed a boy watching you from a distance. What's he looking at? You thought to yourself. You just shrugged and kept on practicing your moves – but it failed and your blade went out of the dish. The strange boy walked over and picked it up. What's he doing with my blade? You thought to yourself.

- "Hey, that's my blade!" you shouted at him. He just smiled and walked up to you.

- "No worries, I won't steal it – I got my own you see" he smiled and handed you back your blade. You took wondering why he didn't keep it and ran away.

- "Uhm, Okay. Thanks I guess. I'm Roxy, what's your name?" you asked him trying to clam yourself down.

- "Oh yea, my name. I'm Tyson" he replied. First you thought he seem familiar, but threw it out of your mind again. There was a silence between you for a short while. You went back to practice.

- "You're not that bad you know" he mumbled. You glared at him in surprise. Wow, he actually gave you a compliment. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

- "I guess" you said and looked over at him.

- "You just need a little more practice" he said and launched his blade in the dish, sending your blade straight back to your hand. You frowned.

- "Nice little trick, but I'm not impressed" you smirked. His blade went back to his hand.

- "I'll help you" he smiled. Normally you would say you didn't need help from others, but in this case you maybe should accept his offer.

- "Okay then" you answered and launched your blade. The dark haired boy walked up and stood beside you and helped you launch your blade better, and the whole day you practiced and slowly your skills improved.

_**(Today)**_

- " Hurry up Tyson! You are falling behind" you laughed as you were running through the woods.

- "I'm right behind you, Roxy. Right.. behind you" he stopped to catch up his breath. You stopped and looked back at him with a smirk.

- "Gee, and you were supposed to be in good shape?" you said teasingly.

- "Oh yea?" then he started chasing after you. You laughed and tried to run away from him, but he was faster than you. You run out of the woods and to a park nearby. It was a nice and warm summer day and everywhere you looked there were kids beyblading. You slowed down to catch up your breath. It seems like yesterday when you met Tyson in a beyblade match and lost to him. He helped you practice to become better and you did.

- "It seems like yesterday when we met here" you said and smiled to yourself. He nodded.  
- "Yea, it does. You become better" he smiled.

- "Yea now you mention it" you smirked and he looked confused at you.

- "What do you mean Roxy?"

- "How about a battle? Just for old friendship" you smirked and a bright smile came over his lips. You remembered when he told you he was the champion. You almost stood with open mouth and thought it couldn't be true, that Tyson, the champion actually were helping you with your beyblade skills. You were speechless for a short while when you realized he was a friendly soul.

- "Any time" he smirked. You walked up to a beystadium nearby and launched your blades.

- "Don't think I'll go easy on you cause you're a friend" he smirked.

- "You can try" you smirked back and both blades slammed into each other. I'm gonna give him a fight. You thought to yourself. While you were battling you remember first time you battled him for real. You would never forget it.

_**(Flashback)**_

- "Come on Roxy, show me the best you got" he shouted. To be honest you were kinda worried about the battle. In a way you felt you couldn't handle it, but you were not supposed to give up that easily.

- "I will!" you said self confident and smirked. He smirked and nodded. You collected all your power and energy and send it to your blade and it slammed into his.

- "Not bad" he said. You smirked more confident than before. His blade started to glow and crashed into your. I can handle it, I can handle it. You said to yourself. Your blades collided and dust covered the dish and a huge bang sounded. You covered your eyes to the dust. When the dust declined you saw your blade lay next to you. What did I do wrong? You asked yourself. Tyson walked up to you with a smile.

- "Good match Roxy" he smiled at you. You picked up your blade to hide the shame you felt.

- "I guess. You got me too easily" you mumbled under your breath. Then you looked up at him.

- "Hey, it's okay. I've been new once too" he really tried to cheer you up. You gave him a faint smile and just nodded a yes.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

But this time he was not going to beat you that easily. You thought to yourself. This time you were more prepared plus you've become better. You smirked confident.

- "Let's make this a battle for life" he said and you couldn't help but smile at him.

- "You bet" You stayed focus on the dish and did the best you could to stay focused and concentrated.

- "Come on Dragoon!" he shouted and his blade started to spin faster than before. You smirked.

- "Come on Flash! Get him!" you shouted back, and your blades slammed into each other.

- "Look like someone had practiced huh?" he smirked at you. You couldn't deny you actually had. You didn't answer him. You took a deep breath and send all your strength into your blade making it glow and accelerate faster and smashed into his with force bringing it out of course. His eyes widened – you smirked at his reaction.

- "Come on Tyson! Give me the best you got!"you shouted at him and he snapped out of this thoughts. Dragoon slammed into Flash like there was no tomorrow. You gasped a bit and your blades collided in a huge bang and powerful light. You covered your eyes to the light. It was like a déjà vu, but you didn't give up. You believed you actually could do it this time. After the light had declined you spot both blades in the air still fighting.

- "You can do it Dragoon!"

- "Come on Flash" you both yelled and the next what happened didn't any of you know. The battle felt like forever and suddenly you noticed both your blades collapse beside each other in the dish. You stared at each other for a while.

- "What.. did. Just happen?" you asked yourself speechless.

- "I.. don't know" he said and picked up his blade. Then you realized that you didn't lose this time. You did it – you actually did it! You tied with the world champ. A wide grin came over your face and you laughed.

- "That was the best time of my life ever!" you laughed.

- "It was amazing" he replied. "You have definitely become much better" he smiled at you and you blushed at bit at his comment.

- "Hey, what can I say? I had had a good teacher" you smirked. He smiled bright. Wow, he must have been proud, you thought to yourself.

- "Hey, how about ice cream?" he suddenly asked. You lightened even more up. Ice cream!!

- "Sounds great!" you smiled grapping his hand dragging him to the nearest ice cream stand. You both had a love for chocolate ice cream, so you both bought that. You sat on a bench nearby and ate your ice cream.

- "I really thought you had me back there" he said and you looked at him in surprise. He couldn't be serious – could he?

- "Really?" you questioned getting al happy.

- "Yea" he stated. You smiled feeling kinda proud. I guess he doesn't say that often. You thought to yourself.

- "You know.. it maybe sounds a bit crazy, but.." he hesitated. I tilted your head looking confused at him.

- "You okay, Tyson?" you asked him worried.

- "Huh? Yea, I'm fine. It's just.. there's something I wanna say I guess" he mumbled. It was obvious he was nervous, but why? Did you do something wrong?

- "Roxy, I've been thinking about it for a while and.. I guess I like you" he said.

- "I hope you do Tyson, why else would you hang out with someone like me" you smiled.

- "I mean I think I love you Rox" he spat out. You sat gazed at him. You were more or less speechless.

- "Tyson I.. don't know what to say" you said. He put his warm hand unto yours. Your heart beat faster.

- "Really didn't thought I should say this to anyone, but I love you Roxy. You are one of the most incredible girls I ever met" you noticed he was slightly blushing. You blushed at his comment. You took a deep breath to manage to pluck courage to hold his hand back.

- "I think.. I feel the same about you" you blushed harshly. He smiled at you and you gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. His eyes softened and he smirked at you. He leaned in and kissed your lips softly. You blushed to yourself.

- "I love you Roxy" he said.

- "I love you too Tyson" you said and hugged him tightly and returned his kiss.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Tyson Granger one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
